


[Podfic] And Atlas

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Series: Tigriswolf's Poetry [23]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofAnd Atlasby tigriswolfAuthor's summary:whyask the childrenwhy hold the world?
Series: Tigriswolf's Poetry [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] And Atlas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Atlas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805468) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vd7uy5o682robjo/And_Atlas.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:01 | 0.8 MB


End file.
